1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to screens for vibratory machinery and more particularly to shake table screening.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shaker tables are well known to filter solids from liquids in the oil, gas & petroleum industry. Screen elements are used to filter the solids from the liquids, however must be replaced periodically when they become clogged with solids or wear down. Easy installation and removal of the screen elements is hard to achieve. Typical practice is to install and remove the screen elements manually, which can be difficult to accomplish, and interrupts filtering operations for an extended period of time. Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus that allows for the easy installation and removal of screen elements in a shake table. Unfortunately, such a method and apparatus has not been available to date.